Office Romance
by Banana101
Summary: Someone goes into the office and finds something waiting for them. Smut with no plot


**Author:** Banana101  
**Rating:** M  
**Content Warning:** Violence, Profanity, Adult situations  
**Spoilers:** All NCIS: LA  
**Author's Note: **Please note that I don't own anything. This is just a random thing I just had to write it down. Very M, one shot. **Please review.**

It was near midnight when he found her. The entire building had gone dark and the light of her laptop had been annoying him. He was meant to be back at his house hours ago and so was she, yet here they both were.

She was curled up on the couch near their desks, it purely by that he saw her. Her hair glinting in the light of her bloody laptop, the one sitting on her desk frozen on an image of the two of them. He could remember when it was taken, they had been solving a case, going undercover as a newlywed couple and spent a day following their target but having to be couple like. He can pinpoint that day as the one he truly started noticing her.

Noticing the way the sun brought out the highlights in her hair, the way her gorgeous lips curled into an all-knowing smile. He noticed that she didn't bat her eyelashes every often, only when he was looking at her. He knew it was an unconscious action and it excited him to know he had that much effect on her, at least on a subconscious level.

He walked over and stood looking down at her. She was beautiful, especially in this state of complete vulnerability. He reached down brushed a stray strand of hair away from her eyes. She stirred, smiled slightly in her sleep and gave a sweet sigh.

His heart beat a little faster in his chest, his thoughts led along the line of what noises she would make if they were to have sex. He cut himself off. He wasn't meant to think about her like that, they worked together.

Oh, but for how long had he fantasised about her? He hadn't gotten off for the past 4 years without thinking about her, even he was with other women, they had her curves or the same hair. Just one detail and he was interested. How many times had he fantasised of putting his hand in her lap, while they were working and teasing her until she dragged him from the office and they had sex in some inappropriate place, or him having no patience and just bending her over his desk.

She groaned in her sleep and moved around, clearly uncomfortable on the small couch. He couldn't stand there any longer, or he knew he'd do something he would regret later. At least he hoped he would regret it. He wanted to wake her up, so she could leave and he could have some peace as he did his business but he didn't have the heart, she looked so serene.

"Kensi," He put his hand on her shoulder, trying to wake her up gently.

"Go away," she murmured back and flopped her hand over her face. He found himself getting distracted by the graceful lines of it, the way of muscles clung to it so discreetly.

"Kens," he almost growled. He could feel blood flowing to his lower regions. And at this late hour he had very little control.

She sat up, a frown on her face. Anger seemed to resonate from her.

He watched as she licked her perfect lips and he wanted to kiss them so desperately.

It was like a kick to the pants when she stood up and merely brushed by him, slamming closed the lid of her laptop.

It was by instinct that he grabbed her wrist when she went to go past him. He was intending to ask her what the hell was wrong, to say something but instead he kissed her.

He kissed her.

He pulled away slowly trying gauge her reaction. She just stood there, shock filtering through her system.

"Oh God, Kens, I'm sorry." He went to make some excuses but before he could her lips were against his again.

She pulled him closer to her, pressing her lithe body to his. She could feel his erection against her belly and she ground against it. He groaned, he knew he shouldn't be doing this but it felt so _right_. It was wrong, they worked together. But when her hands pulled at his top, slipping beneath it all coherent thought fled him.

He pulled her closer and began his own explorations of her body. He could feel her hands tracing his bullet wounds, old scars. He breathed in her scent and found it intoxicating.

"Oh God," he breathed again, when they broke apart for air

"Not quite," she gave him a smirk that could rival his. He pushed their lips back together and dared to run his tongue along hers. She moaned and opened her mouth to him, their tongues battled for dominance inside her mouth.

His hands began to take off her shirt, pulling and tugging until they had to break apart so he could take it off. She was left standing in her perfect jeans, fluffy socks and lacy black bra. His fingers quickly worked at the hooks, making it drop and puddle at her feet.

He barely glanced down at her breasts before his shirt was also being taken off. Soon, they were both bare chested, rubbing against each other, both moaning at the feeling.

"I need you," the words barely left her mouth, before her pants were being pushed down her legs. His hand moved to cup her crotch and his mouth kissed its way down to her dusty nipples.

"Fuck," he drew the nipple into his mouth and bit down lightly on it, causing her to moan again. His fingers moved down to her warmth, feeling their way under the flimsy material in the way. She reached down and undid his pants but couldn't push them down.

"Please," she begged. He stopped what he was doing, looking up at her with his amazing eyes.

"Are you sure?" he had to ask, he knew that she would hate him for doing it, but he had to.

"I couldn't be any more sure," she replied and gave him a sweet smile. An image flashed into his mind unbidden, her bent over his desk as he did her.

"How do you feel about office sex?" he wanted to ask but instead he put his arm across her and pushed all the things from her side of the desk off. They landed with a loud clutter, she instantly realised what he wanted to do. She turned away from him and pushed down her panties as far as they would go.

He slid his pants down over his hips. The sight he got when he focused back on her was enough to take his breath away, his fingers went to check she was ready for him. What he was met with was pure heaven and more than enough wetness to slide in easily.

And he did just that, pushing straight into her without any warning. It was the first time she screamed and it was amazing to hear her being that vocal.

She felt amazing, like everything he imagined and more. Tight, warm and oh so perfect. He tried to go slowly and enjoy the moment but when she begged him to speed up he had to do it. She managed to buck her hips with his a few times and he moaned in pleasure at the feeling.

He could feel it all going to quickly, the pleasure in him mounting and causing his control to flee almost completely. He reached under her and began to fondle her clit; he needed her to cum at the same time as him. She moaned loudly in response and pressed back into him more.

"Are you close?" his voice managed to strain out. She nodded her head vigorously, flaring her hips up so each time he thrust into her, he struck a different part of her.

He felt her begin to contract around his member, he pressed a little harder into her clit and she came with a scream he followed only seconds later. Bliss taking them too places they had only thought of in their wildest dreams.

"Thanks G," she whispered out.

"If you two would be so courteous, please never do that in the office again." They both froze when Henrietta Lang's voice came from her part of the building.


End file.
